This invention is related to a multipurpose device that may be used as a blanket, a cushion, a hooded poncho, a hooded poncho with a fastening shawl, and a tote bag.
Whether on a camping or fishing trip, attending a sporting event, or simply going on a picnic, participants have always been faced with competing interests. On one hand, the participant wants to be able to adapt to a variety of circumstances, like changes in the weather. On the other hand, the participant wants to travel as lightly as possible. Accordingly, a need has always existed for a better way to reduce or consolidate the items needed while maintaining the flexibility to adapt to a variety of circumstances.
Information relevant to address this problem can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 174,920, 1,272,942, 2,024,04, 2,701,855, 2,791,775, 3,176,315, 4,138,742, 4,258,439, 5,048,975, 5,414,881, 5,457,829, 5,454,125, 5,463,783, 5,481,767, 5,533,653, 5,884,331, 5,946,723, 5,987,667, and 6,023,797. In addition, information relevant to address this problem can be found on the World Wide Web address: and entitled xe2x80x9cDawnPages-Quillow Instructionsxe2x80x9d and from EandP Sewing in Gunnison, Colorado for a product called Magic Pillow Quilt. Each one of these referenced items, however, suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages.
One disadvantage is that the bulkiness of the referenced quilts makes it cumbersome to fold them into the respective pockets. In addition, the referenced quilts must be folded on a flat surface. Often times a flat surface is not readily available for the participant.
Another disadvantage is that the referenced items use layers of fabric that would require lengthy laundering and drying time. In addition, some of the references disclose fabrics made with such a material that is not suitable to withstand abrasive surfaces as would likely be encountered.
Another disadvantage is that some of the referenced items employ detachable parts, such as a detachable handle or a detachable hood. Detachable parts are a disadvantage because they can become lost. Another disadvantage is that some of the referenced items employ the use of zippers. Zippers are a disadvantage, especially in the blanket mode, because they can be abrasive to the user. Finally, another disadvantage of some of the referenced items is that they include no provision for transporting the device. The user must bundle the device as much as possible and carry it without a handle or shoulder strap.
Presently, no one-piece device with a permanent handle exists that can be sequentially configured to function as a blanket, a cushion, a hooded poncho, a hooded poncho with a fastening shawl and a tote bag and that is also suitable for rugged outdoor use. For the foregoing reasons, a need exists for such an item.
The present invention is directed to a multipurpose device that can be alternately configured to form a blanket, a cushion, a hooded poncho, a hooded poncho with a fastening shawl and a tote bag. The following paragraphs describe the various elements of the multipurpose device.
The multipurpose device includes a pliable sheet that can be configured for use as a blanket. The pliable sheet has a top side and a bottom side and a first straight edge. The first straight edge of the pliable sheet is lengthwise dividable into three sections, a first one-third section, a second one-third section having a middle and a third one-third section. When the pliable sheet is divided into three sections, a first boundary is formed by the first one-third section and the second one-third section and a second boundary is formed by the second one-third section and the third one-third section.
The multipurpose device also contains a first attachment. The first attachment includes at least a bi-layer of material. The bi-layer of material has a first outside layer and a second outside layer; and comprises, in order, a first pocket edge substantially equal to the second one-third section of the pliable sheet, a second pocket edge, a third pocket edge and a fourth pocket edge. The first outside layer and second outside layer are fastened along the second pocket edge, the third pocket edge and the fourth pocket edge, which forms a first pocket. The first pocket edge of the first outside layer is also correspondingly fastened to the second one-third section of the at least one straight edge on the top side of the pliable sheet and the second pocket edge and the fourth pocket edge are fastened to the top side of the pliable sheet, which forms a second pocket.
For use in the hooded poncho configuration, the multipurpose device also has at least one hood securing device attached to the first outside layer of the first attachment, substantially near the third edge and couplable to at least one center securing device located substantially near the first pocket edge and substantially near the middle of the second one third section. By coupling the hood securing device to the center securing device, the second pocket forms a padded hood and the multipurpose device can be used as the hooded poncho.
The multipurpose device can be configured for use as a hooded poncho with a fastening shawl by adding at least one first securing device attached to the pliable sheet along the first one-third section substantially near the first straight edge and couplable to at least one second securing device attached to the pliable sheet along the third one-third section substantially near the first straight edge. When the first and second securing devices are coupled, the hooded poncho configuration has the added feature of having a fastening shawl.
The multipurpose device can also utilize securing devices placed in designated locations for ease of changing the configuration from one use to another. First securing devices can be attached to the bottom side of the pliable sheet lengthwise along the first one-third section substantially near the first straight edge. Second securing devices can be attached to the top side of the pliable sheet lengthwise along the first one-third section substantially near the first straight edge. Third securing devices, including at least one center securing device, couplable to the first securing devices can be correspondingly placed lengthwise along the second one-third section of the bottom side of the pliable sheet. Fourth securing devices couplable to the second securing devices can be correspondingly placed lengthwise along the third one-third section of the bottom side of the pliable sheet.
The multipurpose device can be used as a tote bag by adding a handle. The handle, which has a first end and a second end, can be attached to the top side of the pliable sheet between the first boundary and the second boundary so that the first end is attached to the pliable sheet substantially near the at least one straight edge and the first boundary and so that the second end is attached to the pliable sheet substantially near the at least one straight edge and the second boundary.
The pliable sheet can be made of a double-faced fabric.
The pliable sheet can be rectangular.
The first outer layer and the second outer layer can be made of sueded fabric.
The first securing devices and the second securing devices can be female snaps and the third securing devices and fourth securing devices can be male snaps.
The first securing device and the second securing devices can alternatively be male snaps and the third securing devices and fourth securing devices can alternatively be female snaps.
The first securing devices can comprise three female snaps; the second securing devices can comprise three female snaps; the third securing devices can comprise three male snaps and fourth securing devices can comprise three male snaps.
The hood securing device can be a female snap.
The handle can be made of sueded fabric.
The pliable sheet can have a binding for the first straight edge.
The multipurpose device can be configured for use as a tote bag by performing the following steps, in order:
1. securing the first one-third section of the bottom side of the pliable sheet to the bottom side of the second one-third of the pliable sheet;
2. securing the third one-third section of the bottom side of the pliable sheet to the top side of the first one-third of the pliable sheet;
3. Pulling the handle to reverse the first pocket;
4. Folding the pliable sheet perpendicular to the first straight edge; and,
5. Tucking the folded pliable sheet into the reversed pocket to form the tote bag.
Steps 1 and 2 of the above method can have the additional step of coupling securing devices on the first one-third section to securing devices on the second one-third section. Steps 1 and 2 of the above method can have the additional step of coupling a male snap to a female snap. Step 4 of the above method can also have the additional step of dividing the perpendicular length into sections shorter than the reversed pocket and folding the pliable sheet at least twice toward the reversed pocket.
The multipurpose device can be configured to form a hooded poncho by coupling the hood securing device to the middle of the second one-third section. The multipurpose device can be configured to form a hooded poncho having a fastening shawl by securing the first one-third section to the third one-third section.